tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT 90 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_90_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #90 (IDW)]]TMNT'' #90 ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 23. Januar 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT #90 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Michael Dialynas * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''IDW Macro-Series #3: Leonardo'' * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #91 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|240px|Als das Leben noch einfach war...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **April, John und Elizabeth O'Neil **Casey Jones und Jennika **Pepperoni **Alopex und Angel (Cameo) **Woody Dirkins (erwähnt) **Professor Honeycutt (erwähnt) **Tang Shen (erwähnt) *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Foot Clan **die Waisenkinder *Mighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Slash (erwähnt) **Man Ray, Sally Pride, Mondo Gecko, Herman the Hermit Crab, Mutagen Man, Lindsey Baker und Pigeon Pete (Cameo) *thumb|240px|"Intruder Alert!"Agent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **Doctor Shevlin *Metalhead *Karai **Koya, Bludgeon und Ocho *Baxter Stockman *Leatherhead (Cameo/''erwähnt'') *Madame Null (erwähnt) *der Shredder (erwähnt) *Utroms (erwähnt) **Krang (erwähnt) **Ch'rell (erwähnt) *Purple Dragons (erwähnt) *Hun (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|200px|Die GedenkfeierIn der verfallenen Kirche halten die Turtles, die Mutanimals und die Freunde, die kommen konnten, eine Gedenkfeier für den kürzlich verstorbenen Slash ab."Battle Lines" #3 Michelangelo, der die Rolle des Redners bekleidet, erinnert mit bewegenden Worten an die guten und schlechten Zeiten mit ihrem verlorenen Freund, und im Angesicht ihrer eigenen Erfahrung, die sie mit ihrer Mutter in der Welt nach dem Tode gemacht haben,''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' II #5 spricht er für alle Anwesenden den Wunsch aus, dass Slash es dort, wo er hingegangen ist, gut hat. thumb|200px|Ansprache des HassesJedoch wird die rührende Zeremonie von Hob rüde unterbrochen, denn er hat auch einige Worte zu der Sache vorzubringen. Er richtet Worte voller Bitterkeit und Hass gegen all diejenigen, die ihm und seinen Mit-Mutanten ans Leben wollen; ganz besonders aber gegen Bishop und die Earth Protection Force, die für Slashs Tod direkt verantwortlich sind."Desperate Measures" #1, #2, #3 und #4 Er nimmt Slashs Beispiel als Anlass, um all diejenigen, die ihm folgen wollen - ob Mutanten, Aliens oder Menschen - zum Krieg gegen Bishop und all die anderen Feinde aufzurufen, die ihrer aller Leben bedrohen, und fordert die Anwesenden auf, sich endgültig für eine Seite zu entscheiden. thumb|left|200px|Ein ganz normaler TagInzwischen verbringt der Rest der Turtle-Familie, die nicht zur Gedenkfeier kommen konnten, einen weitgehend angenehmen Tag. Casey und Jennika sind zu einem Date nach Coney Island aufgebrochen, und April hat diesen Tag genutzt, um mihilfe ihrer Eltern ihre Habseligkeiten von ihrer alten Wohnung in ihr neues Apartment zu transportieren, weil sie wegen ihrer neuen Arbeit in ''TCRI'' und wegen ihrer Hilfe für Stockmans Wahlkampagne zum Bürgermeisteramt"Kingdom of the Rats" #4 alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt hatte. Gerade wie es der böse Zufall will, ruft in diesem Moment Stockman an, um April zurück an die Arbeit zu rufen. April verabschiedet sich herzlichst von ihren Eltern und fährt dann zu TCRI. thumb|200px|Eine finstere BegegnungZur gleichen Zeit, im halbzerstörten EPF-Hauptquartier am Columbus Circle,IDW Macro-Series #4: Raphael hat sich Agent Bishop von Doctor Shevlin einen neuen Exokörper anfertigen lassen, nachdem sein alter während des Angriffs auf Burnow Island zerstört wurde. Doch gerade als Shevlin letzte Hand an die Konstruktion legt, wird plötzlich Alarm gegeben: Ein unbekannter Eindringling kämpft sich durch die Wachmannschaften durch! Bishop besteigt seinen neuen Exokörper und bereitet sich auf die Konfrontation vor, während die EPF-Trooper verzweifelt wie vergeblich versuchen, den Angreifer aufzuhalten. Schließlich bricht dieser ungehindert in Shevlins Labor ein - und entpuppt sich dort als Metalhead. Allerdings ist er nicht gekommen, um sich mit Bishop zu schlagen, sondern um ihm ein Bündnis anzubieten! thumb|left|200px|Eine schwere BesprechungUnterdessen im Bunker unter der Kirche machen die Turtles dem Frust, den Hob mit seiner Hassrede erweckt hat, mit einer Aussprache Luft. Dabei kommt Michelangelo auch auf seine Wut auf ihren Vater zu sprechen und über dessen zweifelhafte Entscheidungen, seitdem er die Führung des Foot Clans übernommen hat,"Vengeance" #6, ''TMNT'' #64 "Invasion of the Triceratons" #4 und #4, und ''IDW Macro-Series #2: Michelangelo'' und darüber, wem sie jetzt noch überhaupt vertrauen können, seitdem die "guten alten Zeiten" sich so radikal verändert haben. Auch Raphael hat Zweifel an der ganzen Sache bekommen, und er schlägt vor, die Stadt für eine Weile zu verlassen und den ganzen Ärger, den sie erlebt haben, hinter sich zu lassen; Leonardo widerspricht dieser Entscheidung fürs Erste und beschließt stattdessen, dass er und seine Brüder ihrem Vater einen Besuch abstatten sollten, um zu versuchen, für die nächste Zukunft gemeinsam ein paar Notfallpläne auszuarbeiten. thumb|200px|Die Rückkehr von KaraiIn diesem Moment im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans wird Splinter von Tommy, einem der vom Clan aufgenommenen Waisenkinder, bei seiner Meditation gestört, da diese sich nicht mit dem Videorekorder (für sie ein veraltetes Medium) klarkommen. Als Splinter den Kindern einen Film einlegt, wellen dabei schmerzliche Erinnerungen an die Zeit hoch, als er und seine Söhne noch eine glückliche Familie waren. Doch diese guten Erinnerungen werden jäh unterbrochen, als plötzlich Karai zusammen mit ihren Mutantenschergen Koya, Bludgeon und Ocho bei ihm hereinplatzt und von ihm die Führung über den Foot ClanVillains Micro-Series #6: Karai und "Vengeance" #6 zurückverlangt! Trivia *Der Film, den Splinter für die Waisenkinder einlegt, ist [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Octagon_(Film) The Octagon], ein Chuck Norris-Film. Weiterhin wird Norris als Raphaels Idol benannt, Bruce Lee als Leonardos, Jackie Chan als Michelangelos, Jean Claude van Damme als Donatellos, und Karate Kids Mister Miyagi als Splinters. Neudruckversionen *''City at War, Part I'' (TPB), September 2019 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)